The Only Exception
by GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD
Summary: Morrigan Thatcher's family bailed on her, so she is forced to go live in La Push. She hates it and it doesn't help that she is a social outcast. To top it all off she doesn't believe in love, but can a certain Paul Williams be the only exception? PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)

AN: A story to go with a song. Enjoy! This prologue is soooo short so i'm gonna post the chapter soon.

**Morrigan Thatcher's mum and elder brother bailed on her and she is forced to move to La Push, Washington with her dad. La Push isn't the glam social scene she's used to and it doesn't help that she's the outcast of La Push Reservation High School. Morrigan doesn't believe in love, ut can a certain Paul Williams be the only exception?**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"I HATE YOU!" My mother screeched at my father and slammed the front door after her. I heard her angry footsteps stomping up the driveway and the slamming of the family car's boot.

"I'M GLAD THE FEELINGS MUTUAL!" Said my dad, equally hot headed at the now closed door. I turned off the stove and went to comfort my dad.

"She's not coming back is she?" I said solemnly and dad sighed, scratching his stubble. The fights had been constant, streaming one after the other. It was usually my mother who started it and my father who ended it. Ever since my brother, Xander walked out on us, along with his sudden growth spurt and out of the blue hot headedness. Life had decided to tip the box upside down and shake it for all it was worth.

"It's just you and me from now on Morrigan." Dad said patting my hand and without a word he left. I stalked over to the stove and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. Guess it was gonna be another single dinner tonight.


	2. 90210 pfft

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: hey! this is the first chapter and it's much longer than the prologue! enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since I'd had any proof of the existence of my family. With my brother and mum having walked out on me and my dad being a total loner, I was stuck by myself at home with nothing to do. I was only halfway into summer break and had nothing to do apart from trying to keep myself alive without melting. The heat always seemed that much warmer when you were alone and bored out of your freackin brains so I decided I'd make use of our swimming pool and have a dip. I padded up to my room and switched my bra and underwear for my one piece, since I wasn't entertaining. I grabbed my towel from my ensuite and sauntered to the lap pool.

Xander was on the school swim team before he did a disappearing act and our lap pool was pratically his second home. I remember purposely forgetting to set the stopwatch and him always throwing me into the pool after I told him I "forgot" which button to press. I shook my head with a smile at the memory and threw my towel onto one of the ten pool chairs. I won't deny that my family is loaded, cause we are. With mum being a plastic surgeon and dad owning the famous "vegie bar" in 90210 we were very well off. Xander and I attended a private school and had our own motorbikes. We have several houses all over America and lived in a mansion. But dad, growing up on a small reservation in Washington always made sure our feet were firmly on the ground, which I'm glad of. I'm not the snobby rich diva who enjoys ruining people's lives for the sake of it, that's left to those reality television MTV stars.

I plunged into the water and thanked the gods that the water was just the right temperature. I swam a couple of laps not really thinking, just focusing on my breathing, which was peaceful in a way. When my legs and arms started to jellfy (as Xander and I would call it) I decided it was best to stop. I flopped out of the pool panting and towelled myself off before trudging into the house. I was surprised to see empty cardboard boxes lining the walls but didn't question it. I knew what was happening, we were moving. I didn't bother making conversation with my father who seemed to be removing the paintings and photoframes from the walls and went up to my room to shower.

I came out of the shower feeling relaxed and collected. I decided to leave my mahogany locks to naturally dry and padded out into the living area where my dad sat exhausted from all the moving. No one made the move to speak so I decided I'd go get myself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Once I was seated in one of the dining chairs dad smiled warily at me. To be honest, he looked like shit. His Black curls were in an array and he hadn't shaved since mum left. He had horrible purple bags under his bloodshot eyes and his fingernails had been bitten off.

"We're moving, Morry" he said sadly and my heart sank. I saw the boxes but I didn't want to believe that we were actually moving out of this house. "We're gonna go live with your grandma for a while," he said and I shrugged at him, giving him the okay. "She lives in La Push." He said studying my reaction. He must of got a kick out of it when my mouth just about hit the floor.

"WHAT? But, but that's not here!" I was actually lost for words. We were going back to Washington, my birth place. Joy. I started looking for windows of oppurtunities that I could see out of this big mess. Bingo. "But daddy! What is Xander comes back! He won't know where we are!" I for once sounded like a whiny teenager. My dad grimaced and waited in case I was about to explode again.

"Morrigan, I know where you're brother is. He's in La Push." He said and I was yet again gobsmacked. Xander was in La Push! I'll finally be able to punch him for bailing on the family, yes!

"So when do we leave?" I asked noncholantly and dad looked somewhat relieved.

"Tonight."

* * *

**How was the first chapter? REVIEW!**


	3. i'll miss you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)

AN: thanks for the positive feedback people! it made my stomach fill with happy butterflies :) I'm so sorry i haven't updated in what seems like forever and has possibly been! I've had a bad case of writers block and too much school work :( But here is the second chapter! It's a long one.

* * *

"Tonight?" I shrieked and dad only grinned. I knew that grin, it was the same grin Xander wore that meant "ha ha, you fell for it cause you're gullible" type of grin.

"No, silly. We're leaving on Saturday and arriving on Sunday." He laughed and I felt relieved. It was nice to feel the relief after the previous gruelling days of dad being locked up in his study and not talking. He must be excited about meeting Gramma and Xander, well he wasn't the only one. He got up from his chair and pat my back.

"You better get packing Morrigan. It's only Wednesday." He said truthfully and headed down towards the study. I shook my head with a smile as I took the stairs two at a time. I was looking forward to starting afresh in a new place, even though I had no idea where that new place was._Maybe I'll google it! _I thought with a smirk and pulled out my brown Louis Vuitton suitcase.

It didn't take me long to pack my clothes. Okay, I lie. It took me five hours to go through what clothes I wanted and what clothes I would actually need for the exotic climate of La Push. And by the time I was finished there was a massive pile of unnecessary one offs (I'd bought impulsively) in the very centre of my room.

"Morrigan, what are you doing?" my dad asked with arched eyebrows standing at the foot of my bed. I looked at him confused.

"Packing?" I said genuinely and he just shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you packing like we're going on a holiday? Where we will be living it's going to be cold. Very cold." he said, looked at my bewildered expression and laughed. He ruffled my hair and walked out of the room, leaving me to unpack...AGAIN.

After the fifth time of repacking and shipping off my old clothes to goodwill, i collapsed in a heap on my bed, knocked out cold.

* * *

The days blurred into one another and almost too suddenly it was Saturday. I decided to take my baby for a little joy ride around Beverly hills, for one last memory of my birth place. You're probably wondering what my baby is, and i can assure you, it's not a real human child. My baby is a CBR600RR Honda motorcycle. It has a black finish with a splash of white and electric blue on the tyres. I love my limited edition paint job and have had it since my seventeenth birthday.

After five hours of cruising around the sunny suburb called beverly hills, i decided to call it a day and head home. Two rental trucks were parked in front of our house and there were boxes everywhere. I parked my baby in the garage and walked over to my dad and took off my helmet. Dad introduced me to the movers and kept on talking while I stood there patiently. Dad was asking the man lots of questions about La Push, since the movers where from La Push and seemed very interested in what the movers had to say. I on the other hand had gotten sick of listening to dad ask questions and decided to head into the house.

I threw my old leather riding jacket on the bed and peeled off my clothes before jumping into the shower. I shivered growing accustomed to the feeling of the hot water beating against my back. I massaged my scalp with my favourite coconut shampoo and hummed along to the song in my head. After the designated five minutes of leaving in the shampoo, i rinsed it out and applied some peach conditioner. My humming had become obnoxiously loud until I actually started singing the words.

"Baby, baby, baby oooooooooooh" I sang, singing into my conditioner bottle dramatically and horribly out of tune. A deep chocolate smooth chuckle sounded from my room and I stopped singing.

"Who's there?" I said curiously, shutting off the shower to hear better. There was shuffling of feet and then the mystery person was gone. I wrapped my towel around myself and ignored the previous event. I walked into my room and got into my pajamas seeing as we were having no visitors and it was almost five in the evening. Yes, I'm one of those people who is always in their pj's after three o'clock. It seemed to be a ritual for me and as soon as I got home from school, I'd change into my pajamas and go about my usual tasks. No one thought anything of my odd habit because I'd been doing it ever since i was five years old.

I threw my towel into the hamper knowing our maid Rosita would send it to me in La Push after she did the washing. Dad was down stairs talking obnoxiously loud on the phone to somebody and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"...yes, yes that would be lovely. I'm sure she'd love to meet you, love...yes love, I'll be sure to tell her when she's ready..." I couldn't help but notice how dad called the person on the other side "love" and was instantly suspicious. It was obviously a woman, since dad called her love in such a well, loving tone. I stepped behind the wall for pre-caution if dad happened to look my way.

"...okay, well I'll see you tomorrow love...it was so nice to hear your voice after all this trouble that's been going on...yes i know love, but...yes, well...okay, well i have to go...bye love." he said finally and hung up. I waited a few seconds and walked into the kitchen casually as if I had not heard the conversation between dad and the mystery lady. He looked up from his laptop as the one floorboard squeaked under my feet. I cringed and dad smiled.

"Hiya Morrigan," he said gaily.

"Hey dad," i said, equally happy. Dad's emotions were so contagious and he always seemed to have a glowing confidence that everyone else thrived on.

"Are you excited dear?" He said again, but looked at his laptop and began typing furiously.

"Of course! We're moving! What couldn't be more fun than that?" I said excitedly and he smiled with approval. We sat in silence as I ate my toasted sandwich for dinner, while he typed away on his laptop. I finished my sandwich and stood up to wash the plate. While I clattered around in the kitchen, dad came up to give me a kiss on the cheek and whisper goodnight.

"Night dad," I said sleepily and headed up the stairs to my bare bedroom and collapsed on the bed, eager for tomorrow.

* * *

And so tomorrow came, brighter than the previous day and hotter than the last. A few nights before dad and I had an argument about whether I should ride my baby and dad take the car. It ended quite shortly after I pulled the twitching nose and the puppy dog eyes out, which he melted at as usual. So here I stood, in front of my old house, saying goodbye to Rosita and dressed in my full riding gear. Rosita was getting teary while I hugged her and started mumbling in Spanish.

"Oh, beautiful girl. How I will miss you!" she said and hugged me tight. I, myself started to water at the eyes and took a step back.

"Don't worry about me Rosita! I'll miss you too!" I said finally crying and wailing. She hugged me one last time before saying goodbye to my dad. I hopped on my baby and saluted her in which she rolled her teary eyes. I followed dad and watched as she became a blurred dot in my rear view mirror. I was going to miss Beverly Hills.


	4. home sweet home

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AS ALWAYS. FORGOT TO MENTION A LITTLE SOMETHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'VE GOT THIS THING I LIKE TO CALL: REVIEW FOR A VIEW. AND BASICALLY IF YOU REVIEW A CHAPTER YOU GET A VIEW OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTER! PRETTY COOL HUH? ALSO, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS/GIRLS THAT I'VE UPLOADED MORRIGAN'S "BABY" ONTO MY PROFILE, SO CHECK IT OUT THERE! OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP NOW...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW...**

* * *

Gosh my back killed. I had to keep in a groan as I stretched out of my awkward position. Yeah, eight hours ago I was all smiles and never thought of the possibility of having a major back ache. I'm not going to admit this outloud but riding my baby all the way to La Push was a stupid idea. My back was on fire and my fingers were numb from gripping the handles a little too hard, when we were caught in peek hour traffic at nine in the morning.

Dad had installed a walkie talkie system in my helmet so I could communicate with him and vice versa. It was fine for the first half and hour, but then came the horrible eighties singing that dad knew I absolutely hated.

"Dad, can you not?" I had asked irritatingly and groaned as he totally ignored me and began shouting louder. I all together turned off the system for the duration of the ride. I rode in a comfortable silence, keeping my eyes on the road but my mind else where. I'd thought about what the kids at school would think of me and trust me, what i came up with made me nauseous.

I slipped off my helmet and stood slack jawed at the sight before me. In front of me stood the smallest house I could ever see, if I could even call it a house. Although it had two storeys, it had a small front yard and a wooden porch with a garden swing out front. _How the hell were we supposed to live here?_An elderly woman came out of the house, a smile plastered on her face. Dad got out of the car and literally ran into the woman's arms. The little lady came up to my shoulder and my dad's chest, yet her arms seemed to fit around dad's muscular build. I stood awkwardly next to my bike for a few minutes, not sure of what to do, but luckily the lady released my father, her face glowing and turned to me. when she smiled, her whole face lit up and if possible her eyes held more happiness than her smile, something I immediately recognized as the way dad and Xander smiled. I ran up to her, just like dad and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Gramma," I breathed with realization and she just held me tighter, surprising for a sixty eight year old woman.

"Morrigan Rose," she smiled again, taking a step back to looking me up and down, then shook her head in disbelief. "You are not the little girl, who would always insist on digging up my garden." she huffed, but her eyes were still twinkling. "You seemed to have outgrown you're plaits," she said grinning and touched my auburn red hair (courtesy of my sad excuse for a mother).

"Mamma, the girl's sixteen now. Surely she would've forgotten those silly plaits long ago." said dad laughing and I couldn't help but blush. Gramma just smiled and then surprise lit up her eyes as she stared at something behind us. I nearly turned around to look but Gramma abruptly hugged me and ushered me into the house.

"Uhh, I think it's best if we got inside. It seemed to have gotten a bit chilly here." she said nervously and bolted the door shut. I stood there puzzled, but dad seemed to have noticed Gramma's nervousness and went along with what she said. "The moving men should be here in a few," she said looking at her watch and back up to me again. "I'll go put the kettle on and Morrigan Rose, you can go explore." she said, smiling briefly before bustling into the kitchen, my dad trailing behind her.

I shrugged my shoulders at her weird behaviour and made my way up stairs. Although small, the house seemed quaint and the second floor made up for the small area downstairs. There were four neat bedrooms. Two big en suite bedrooms and two fair sized ones. Before coming here, dad said i could have one of the en suite rooms and went straight for the one with a balcony. I loved balconies and although living in a mansion, I never had a balcony room. I walked into the room and smiled when I saw my cork board full of pictures and paintings from when I was a little kid.

I had spent nearly every summer here in La Push, up until I was eleven years old. I had loved the multi-coloured stones along first beach and would play with all the local rez kids. Xander never came to La Push, he refused. It was because of something that happened when he was only five. Although he loves swimming, he hates the beach. When I asked dad why Xander didn't like the beach, dad looked at my five year old innocent face and said something about him nearly drowning. I, on the other hand stopped coming to La Push because of a certain boy who pushed me down a hill. All the rez kids and I had gone hiking with Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. It had been great fun until Paul Williams pushed me down a hill. You're probably thinking "wait a second, so what? It was a hill, big deal." Yeah, it's a big deal when you cracked your head on a rock and have to come home with eight stitches. That summer was my last summer in La Push and I still hated that kid for pushing me down a hill.

I stopped my little rant short and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a glorious day, only a few small puffy clouds in the sky. I noticed the moving truck coming from aroudnd the corner and cringed as it made a swift right turn, swerving dangerously close to my baby. I ran down the stairs and out the door, concerned for my baby. I noticed that the right mirror was hanging by a thread and my paint job on the right side, totally ruined. All my pent up anger from the last few days finally released.

"What the hell! Watch where you're freackin going!" I shouted angrily at the tinted drivers window. I heard a faint snicker from inside the truck and I got angrier. "You think this is funny! You freakin took out half of my bike. Are you retarded or something? Idiot! I will sue your sorry ass!" I growled and stomped back into the house furious and gripping the remnants of my right mirror.

* * *

**Paul's POV.**

I was tightly gripping the steering wheel as Jared belted out along to the radio.

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive here!" I exclaimed and he only smirked at me. Retard.

"It's not my fault it's such a "BEAUTIFUL DAY!"" he said laughing and continued on singing along with U2's beautiful day. I shook my head and tried to keep my eyes trained on the road, it didn't help that Jared was waving his arms around like he was in a freackin mosh pit.

"I HEARD WE'RE GETTING A NEW KID AT SCHOOL!" he shouted over the radio and I made a bold decision and turned the damn thing off.

"Yeah?" I said not genuinely excited, but he didn't notice that. As per usual. I indicated right and was making my way around the bend when what he said next shocked me.

"Yeah! you're girlfriend! Morrigan Thatcher." He smirked and I looked at him in surprised. _Morrigan?_

"Dude! Eyes on the road!" He shouted nervous for the first time and I swerved around the corner, making a near miss on Gramma Thatcher's letter box, but sadly scraping a CBR600RR Honda.

"Wooohoo! That was sick man! You totally could be a stunt driver in a bond movie!" he said pulling his hand up for a high five, which i didn't return. I briefly registered a flash on the top floor balcony and put my head in my hands. A young girl about my age ran out the house and straight to the motorcycle. I cursed and Jared just laughed.

"Sucked in. I think that chick owns the bike." He laughed, not feeling one bit sympathetic for me.

"What the hell! Watch where you're freackin going!" She yelled at my window and I jumped back at the sudden outburst. Jared snickered at me, like I was some sissy and I just shoved him. I was about to get out of the car when she started waving around the mirror on her bike like a complete maniac. She looked like she wanted to eat me for dinner, then spit me back out.

"You think this is funny! You freakin took out half of my bike. Are you retarded or something? Idiot! I will sue your sorry ass!" she ranted and Jared burst out laughing. I recognized her accent and my mind flashed back to when I was packing up a house with Jared yesterday. I walked in to get the left over stuff that Jared didn't want to haul down the stairs, I remembered walking in and hearing a girl belting out "Baby" and chuckled to myself at the time. I ran down the stairs when she unlocked the door, embarrassed of getting caught. I realized now that Morrigan was the girl singing in the shower and stupidly I'd scraped her bike.

I watched her angry face from behind my window and suddenly my world shifted. Everything was distant and she was my one focus. I watched on as she stomped back into the house, her auburn hair blazing behind her.

"Paul? Paul! YO, RETARD!" he said laughing, then turned serious when he watched me watch her. "Shit." he swore then turned my head with force and looked me in the eyes. He stared at me sympathetically, all traces of humour gone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said shaking my head out of his grasp and turning to watch her through the window. She looked beautiful with her auburn hair and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Paul, i feel sorry for you man. You damaged her bike and it's obvious she doesn't like you for doing that." he said sympathetically before patting me on the shoulder. He clicked open his door and got out of the truck. He looked at me and shook his head with pity. "Good luck on trying to get your imprint to like you." He said not long after slamming the door behind him. I was shaken out of my train of thought (Morrigan) with his words.

"Imprint?" I said confused, then looked at her bike and the scratched paint job and missing right mirror. "Awww shit."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! for a view view view :3**


	5. My hair is AUBURN!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! OKAY? i can explain! it was my birthday two saturdays ago and we had an awesome time! Then i had stupid choir rehersal and couldn't update. teachers are out to get me with assignments and i think i've drowned in ratio and percentage equations :( last weekend was my concert and i'm updating tonight because i've got nothing to do (i'm not doing my maths homework cause it's so boring) and i'm waiting for GLEEEEEEEEEEEE to come on! Yes, i love you and yes, despite how much you hated me you love me too :)**

* * *

**Morrigan's POV**

"ARRRGGHHH!" I screamed flinging myself onto Gramma's black couch and screaming into a pillow. How dare he! That bastard had scraped my baby and managed to take the mirror out with it. Gramma looked the other way when I starting swearing into the pillow, whilst dad was whispering into his cell phone, saying words like "scratched paint job" and "temperamental daughter". Screw him. The doorbell rang and Gramma calmly made her way to the door, not opening it, but eyeing me.

"Morrigan Rose, be nice." she said seriously and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I neatly sat up and re arranged my leather jacket and pet my hair. I fake smiled at Gramma and _she _rolled her eyes. She opened the doors and hugged both men. I turned back and tried to look for something to glare at.

"Hello boys, you must be tired from the long drive. Here, sit down in the lounge room and make yourself comfortable while I get the tea." Gramma said sweetly and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the smiling pig, sitting on Gramma's coffee table. Why did everyone have to be so freackin joyful? Gramma shuffled into the kitchen and I was left with the two moving men.

"Hey Red, long time no see?" said a deep voice and I glared at him. I'd had many nicknames at La Push, one being "red". I absolutely hated it, because my hair was _auburn_, not red. My elder cousin had given it to me and it was the only thing he had called me by at the time.

"Piss off Jared." I said and clutched my right mirror tighter. Man, two minutes and he'd already started picking on me. He whistled at my attitude and I felt the couch sink lower. "kitty got claws! REOWWW!" he said, hissing like a cat. I glared at him then rolled my eyes at the sheer impossibility of him ever maturing. He laughed and enveloped me into a hug. "Missed you too, Red." he smiled and I smiled. He was such a douche. I'd closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest like i did when i was a kid and then the angry stomping carried up the stairs. I looked up to see Jared with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"what?" i said annoyed and Jared just shook his head. I sighed and he took that as an oppurtunity to hold out his hand.

"Noo way. I am. seriously...Jared. NO!" i giggled as Jared lifted me onto his shoulder and walked over to the staircase. He dropped me on the third step, so we were the same height and he held out his hand again, determined. I groaned and began our handshake. when we were kids, Jared and me made a stupid little hand shake and we'd always do it whenever we saw each other. Our hands worked it's complicated pattern and we finished with a puff. Jared grinned in triumph and i rolled my eyes. He always got his way. We walked out into the garden and caught up on the recent events and mum's departure. When we got to the topic of Xander, Jared got all cryptic and I instantly glared at him.

"Well, I'm tired..." I said ending our awkward silence and headed inside. I was half way up the stairs by the time Jared was at the top.

"What the... How in Buddha's name did you get up there before me?" I said puzzled. Jared just shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Red, I know things have been tough at home, but La Push isn't the way it was five years ago...Things have changed too and some of this stuff is...well, it's too complicated for your little ears." he teased, I was having none of it and continued my treck up the stair case. When Jared didn't move I huffed and tried moving his arms out of the way.

"Jared, I am not in the mood for your little games. I'm tired, I've had my bike smashed to smithereens and blood is coming out of my lady parts. Puhlleeeassee, just leave me alone." I whined and he looked a bit queasy.

"God, did you really have to say that? You're seriously worse than Kim." He groaned and moved out of my way. I grinned cheekily in triumph and headed up the staircase and into my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted from the day.

* * *

My dream was one of the weirdest i'd ever had. I was happily devouring grapes fed by the ever eternally handsome Jonny Depp, only to be interrupted by the crazy frog and his annoying music. I groan and wake up irritated. The evening twilight was filtering in from the drawn curtains and I rubbed my eyes. That stupid music was still playing and I was still half asleep and not happy.

"XANDER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, TO CHANGE THAT DAMN CRAZY FROG RING TONE!" I shouted and drew over my covers. _Wait a second, Crazy Frog Ringtone? That could only mean one thing..._

My brother was home.

* * *

**DO IT! CLICK THAT BUTTON! AND BE FEATURED IN MY NEXT SHOUT OUT :)**


	6. troubling brothers & unusual addictions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: you cannot believe how guilty I am! first I was too busy with school and such things, but then we went on holiday overseas for a month, in which my brother and dad hogged the laptop :( but I tried to post this chapter as soon as possible...lets call it a belated christmas gift.**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**BobLikezCheese, Katie Black 15, Michelle7 and Meg**

**I'm sorry :)**

* * *

The ringing stopped as well as my heart. It felt like a dream, until I kicked my toe on the end of my bed. I hobbled down the stairs in my daisy cow peejays. There were five tall men in the kitchen, none of them wearing shirts. They seemed to hear my ever silent footsteps and all turned around to face me. I smiled vaguely at four of them and then turned to face my brother. He'd grown at least five feet since last time, which was a month ago and he now stood at 6'' seven. His shaggy auburn hair had been cropped short and he'd developed more muscles in the abdomen apartment. He also had that stupid shit eating grin on his face as if he thought i was going to run into his arms.

i kept my face blank and stopped short in front of him. I rolled back my pajama sleeves and narrowed my eyes.

''Ahhh f*ck!'' he swore, covering his left eye and staggering to a seat. Everyone stood there shocked, except for one tall boy who watched me, mesmerized.

''Hello big brother. Care to finally show your face?'' I snarled and with those words I stalked over to the back door, hand throbbing and gave him another death glare. I noticed the stunned silence from the men.

''Gentlemen.'' I nodded, acknowledging them and slammed the door behind me, shoulders back, head held high in my daisy cow pajamas.

* * *

**PaulPOV**

I watched her nervously as she slammed the door behind her, nursing her red hand. I wanted desperately to run out there and kiss her sore hand, but I knew from experience that doing something on impulse is stupid. I mentally shook myself and focused on the drama unfolding.

"How in Buddha's name did she manage to hit me!" Xander said surprised, covering his already bruising eye.

"Well, you see, she formed a fist shape. Like this," Jared said, shaping his hand into a fist. "And then, she clearly knocked the shit out of you." He grinned, while Seth managed to smother his snicker with a cough. Xander glared at both of them then looked at Sam for help. Sam was studying the backyard very intently, but must of felt the heat of our looks, because he turned around.

"I'm not sure Xander, it seems your sister may have inherited the ancestral traits we have." Sam was still staring at the solitary figure in the field out back. Xander however was not impressed. I was certain it was A) he was concerned that his baby sister was going to turn into a vampire slaying werewolf, or B) that his baby sister still could bash the crap outta him when she felt like it. I felt it was the latter.

"Hang on, how come Melody isn't physically powerful like Morrigan? Surely it's not something in the genetics." I questioned aloud, like one of those bad detectives on TV.

"Have you forgotten your sister practically runs the school?" Seth muttered and I slapped the back of his head. I didn't even want to be reminded that i was related to that _thing_.

"Paul." Sam said with a half hearted warning. Sam was pretty chill with us wolves messing around, as long as we didn't actually break each others noses, we were just like misbehaving children to him.

My inner monologue broke when a PMSing seventeen year old stomped through the kitchen. She didn't make eye contact with any of us but stood fixated in front of the pantry obviously looking for something. She grabbed a jar full of peanut butter and pulled out grated mozzarella cheese from the fridge. We all froze, curiously watching her, determining her motive. It was a pretty harmless one, all she did was scrape out the content of the peanut butter and pour half a kilo bag of the cheese with it and grabbed a fork. She glared at the concoction and took a menacing bite out of it before trudging up stairs with a limp right hand. We all turned to Xander with the same questioning looks in which he shrugged.

"She only does that when she's pissed off." He dismissed and grabbed the empty jar and clawing out the last little bits of peanut butter. Quil looked like he was going to be sick.

"That's just against nature," he said trying not to puke. I admit that it was pretty unusual, but I've seen weirder things. Sam abruptly got up out of his chair and that was when I caught the scent. We all raced towards the back door one by one determined to corner the abomination. Xander being the fastest got out of his chair first only to block our way. He stood there frozen, eyes dead locked on the Vampire in front of us.

The lady/vampire/abomination thing stared at us lazily. Her eyes brightened a tad when her eyes met Xander's. Her auburn hair whipped in the unnatrual wind that formed around her and her red eyes gleamed hungrily. A flash of auburn passed me before I could restrain her. Xander opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"Flanna?" Morrigan spoke curiously, eyeing the woman in front of us. None of us could move, it seems as if we'd been glued to the ground. The woman took a step forward and then unexpectedly flung her arm around Morrigan's shoulders affectionately.

"Good to see you cuz,"

* * *

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY. forgive me :)**


	7. Paul has a fetish :

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: I'm a cow...please continue**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. The Vampire, is actually related to you?" Jacob asked for the fifth time tonight.

I held my head in my hands as the pack discussed strategies of approaching Flanna. We were in the living room of Morrigan's house watching the girls from the cottage window. They were currently laughing about something Flanna said, which made Morrigan blush. It was only two hours ago we were frozen on the cherry wood porch and the sensation in our bodies was confusing. We were conscious of everything around us, yet we couldn't speak or move.

"Yes, Jacob. Flanna is my cousin from Ireland." Xander said slowly as if speaking to two year old child. I shook my head and jumped up, only to be pushed back down by five of the other pack members.

"This is ridiculous! You're leaving her outside with that _thing_, when at any second she could suck her dry." I shouted angrily as Xander shouted an offended "Hey!" after me describing Flanna as a "thing". Sam looked at me with wary eyes as I balled up my fists and began to shake.

"Paul, Flanna does not mean any harm to Morrigan and that is obvious." Sam said calmly and that made me more angry. I knew i was acting like a spoiled child but this just wasn't fair! I glanced outside again and saw that the laughter had died down. It seemed they were having a serious discussion about something that was troubling Morrigan. I let out a whine and was smacked hard in the face with a cushion.

"Calm down Paul, you're acting like an overprotective boyfriend." laughed Jared and I blushed deeply. Jared seemed to find my situation amusing. I rolled my eyes and tried to listen to the girls outside.

* * *

"What are you doing here Flanna?" I whispered cautiously into the supernatural wind that was bounced eagerly around Flanna's feet like an overexcited puppy. Flanna turned to me and looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Why, I came to see my favourite cousin!" she said enthusiastically, which almost made me believe her. The look on my face must have shown her my disbelief and she sighed. "Why does it always have to be a reason Morrigan? Can't you just be glad I'm here and not becoming a rogue?" My eyes itched and I glanced up at her face.

"There's _always _a reason." I whispered harshly and dug my nails into my left wrist, a way to stop the tears. Flanna regarded me sadly before silently tugging the draw string to a pretty blue pouch.

"You know that I love you right? And that we only want the best for you." She whispered quietly and pawed through her palm sized pouch. I stayed silent as she withdrew a beautiful white gold ring with a single blue topaz stone. I started to protest, knowing what was coming next but she glared at me and my mouth snapped shut.

"I, Flanna Aideen Adhar Draoidheil on behalf of the Adhar guardians, swear full protection over Morrigan Rosaleen Thatcher, a child of noble decent. This ring symbolized our dedication to protecting the last..." I watched mesmerized as Flanna breathed blue air into the inanimate ring. She waited patiently as the ring began to glow a bright blue and the topaz was swirling with blues and purples and greens. I looked up into Flanna's amber red eyes and felt my eyes itch again.

"Why?" I mouthed, speechless. Flanna's bright eyes softened into a melancholy sadness and I rested my hand on hers.

"Mother saw a vision, but then it disappeared." I looked at her confused and she sighed. "Morry, she had a vision of _you _and it went blank." I still didn't understand and her face set into a grim expression.

"When a vision goes blank..." I gasped.

"You die."

* * *

I roared in frustration as my hot breath fogged up the small portal hole window. Morrigan had put on a silver ring, courtesy of her cousin, who'd probably bewitched it with her freaky voodoo magic. Flanna whispered something to a solemn Morrigan and kissed her on her forehead. Morrigan waved goodbye with her ring on her right ring finger. _Shit! _I swore mentally as Morrigan made her way up the porch steps and was heading to me, or the back door, whichever. I hurriedly shoved a massive gob of that disgusting peanut butter and mozzarella cheese in my mouth as the door flew open. I made a strangled noise as the lump did not digest and Morrigan raised an eyebrow at me, still in her cow pajamas. I would've laughed except for the fact i was practically choking on the horrible brown lump in my throat.

"Interesting." She said and walked out of the kitchen. I desperately ran to the kitchen tap and gulped down water. But it being my lucky day the water happened to go everywhere (my crotch). the door swung open and in walked my best friend Jared. He took one look at my bulging mouth, another at my soaked cut offs and gave his signature belly-aching laugh. He then traced a pinkie finger on the side of my lips and brought it to my face.

"Good to know Morrigan's not the only one with a fetish." I choked as he slapped me hard on the back and licked his finger.

Asshole.

* * *

I'M SORRY, and yes i'm every bad word in the dictionary. i've had so much on and i just haven't found the time for fanfiction. it also doesn't help when you're computer's a cow and you're internet connection's a bitch.

review and i'll be sure to update in the next few weeks. :D


End file.
